


Drabble Kuroo

by haikyuubabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuubabe/pseuds/haikyuubabe





	Drabble Kuroo

\- Por fin he terminado – exclamé mientras me tumbaba de espaldas en el suelo y estiraba los brazos.

\- Qué suerte, a mí aún me queda un rato más de teclear – me contestó Tetsurou desde el otro extremo de la pequeña mesa.

Nos encontrábamos estudiando en el comedor de su apartamento. Los demás habían regresado a sus hogares puesto que teníamos un par de semanas de vacaciones. Daichi, Oikawa y Ushijima estaban en Miyagi, y Bokuto en casa de sus padres en Tokyo. Kuroo y yo éramos los únicos que no tenían vacaciones: él se había apuntado a unas clases extra de laboratorio y yo tenía exámenes que hacer antes de que llegaran las competiciones internacionales. 

Me levanté y fui al baño. Una vez hube terminado me acerqué a la cocina y cogí un paquete de galletas y una botella de agua. Me senté al lado del pelinegro mientras abría las galletas y me llevaba una a la boca. Por mucho que leyese lo que Kuroo tecleaba en su ordenador no lograba entender nada así que le pregunté qué hacía.

\- Tengo que redactar informes sobre todos los experimentos que hemos estado haciendo en el laboratorio.

\- ¿Y qué tienes que poner exactamente? – le pregunté apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Pues los instrumentos que he usado, las cantidades de los ingredientes, las reacciones observadas y demás. 

\- Hmmm qué aburrido parece.

\- Para nada. Si me pareciese aburrido no me habría apuntado.

Al decirme eso último giró la cara para mirarme, pero no contaba con que yo estuviera tan cerca y nuestras narices prácticamente se rozaron. Ante esto Tetsurou empezó a ponerse colorado pero no se atrevió a moverse. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno hizo nada más que mirar al otro. Hacía ya meses que nos conocíamos y desde el principio hubo tonteo entre nosotros puesto que nos gustamos nada más vernos. Pero nunca habíamos estado así de cerca.

Lentamente me puse recta pero sin perder el contacto visual con Kuroo. Él acercó su cara a la mía y yo rocé lentamente mi nariz con la suya. Finalmente Kuroo se fue acercando hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Apenas acabábamos de empezar a besarnos cuando de repente oímos un estruendo en la entrada y carcajadas. Nos asustamos tanto que nos separamos de golpe. Bokuto y Akaashi pasaron fugazmente por delante de la puerta de comedor y fueron en dirección a las habitaciones. Kuroo y yo nos miramos perplejos. Durante unos segundos no supimos qué hacer pero luego se nos empezó a escapar la risa. Apoyé mi frente en su hombro con la esperanza de amortiguar mis carcajadas y él apoyó la suya en mi cabeza.

\- Ése par ni si quiera se han dado cuenta de que estamos aquí – me dijo aún riendo.

\- De Bokuto me espero cualquier cosa, pero que Akaashi tampoco se dé cuenta me parece raro.

Levanté mi cabeza de su hombro pero enseguida me arrepentí puesto que sentí como mi cara se calentaba, igual que la suya. Entonces se empezaron a oír gemidos que provenían de las habitaciones. Kuroo y yo nos miramos divertidos y decidimos que era hora de recoger las cosas y trasladarnos a mi piso. Así que cruzamos el rellano y entramos a mi casa. Casi no me dio tiempo a dejar las cosas en la mesa del comedor cuando Tetsurou me cogió la cara con las manos y me plantó un beso. Apenas duró unos segundos. Cuando se separó de mí nos miramos y lo volví a besar. Por fin estaba sucediendo. Llevaba esperando esto prácticamente desde el día en que lo vi por primera vez. Una de sus manos pasó a enredarse en mi pelo mientas que las mías le agarraban la camiseta. El beso era lento, y muy suave. No sabría decir si llevábamos minutos u horas besándonos cuando pasé la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior. A Kuroo se le escapó un leve suspiro y entreabrió los labios para dar paso a mi lengua. Sabía a café. Supuse que yo sabría a la galleta que había comido antes de empezar a besarnos pero me dio igual. En ese momento lo único que importaba era Tetsurou, sus labios encima de los míos y sus manos en mi cara y en mi nuca. Cuando nos fuimos a separar le agarré suavemente el labio inferior con mis dientes para tirar un poco de él. Nos quedamos mirando durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Volví a sentir mi cara caliente. Kuroo también se sonrojó, pero estaba guapísimo. Siempre estaba guapísimo.

Entonces pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me acercó a su pecho para abrazarme escondiendo su cara en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. A mí se me escapó una leve risa y le abracé la cintura mientras depositaba un besito en su cuello. Cuando sintió que ya no estaba tan rojo me soltó.

\- Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando para esto. Pensaba que nunca me atrevería.

\- No entiendo por qué. Creo que soy bastante obvia dándote señales de que me gustas – le contesté con una sonrisa.

\- Ya, pero no acababa de estar seguro de si realmente te gustaba o si me lo estaba imaginando todo yo – se estaba sonrojando otra vez.

\- No seas tonto. Vamos a merendar anda.

Fui a la cocina y saqué algo de comer. Kuroo abrió la nevera y sacó la bebida. Nos dirigimos al comedor y lo dejamos todo en la mesa. Acto seguido encendí la TV para poner una película y nos sentamos en el sofá, acurrucados con una manta. Nos pasamos toda la tarde besándonos y acariciándonos, y no miramos ni un segundo la pantalla. Pero qué más daba, por fin podía besar al hombre que me robaba el aliento cada vez que lo veía.

Cuando acabó la película y la pantalla se quedó en negro empezamos a hablar. Siempre habíamos tenido esa facilidad para hablar de cualquier cosa y no quedarnos nunca en blanco. Mientras me hablaba yo jugaba con sus manos. Eran preciosas y enormes. Sus dedos finos y largos. Se le habían hecho callos en la palma y en la yema de los dedos de tanto jugar a volley. Me separé un poco de él y me estiré para llegar a la mesita de al lado del sofá. Cogí un bote de crema para manos y volví a mi posición anterior. Destapé el bote y me puse un poco en los dedos. Me froté las manos para calentarla y empecé a esparcirla por las manos de Tetsu, masajeándoselas. Él tan solo me miró, depositó un beso en mi cabeza y siguió hablándome.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta eran ya pasadas las 9 de la noche, así que cenamos algo rápido y fuimos a ponernos el pijama. Tuve que dejarle una camiseta a Tetsu ya que se negaba a volver a su apartamento a por ropa. Aunque busqué la más grande le iba algo justa. Una vez cambiados nos metimos en la cama. Allí, bien calentitos y acurrucados, seguimos hablando y mimándonos. Al cabo de un rato decidimos que ya era hora de dormir y apagamos las luces. Kuroo tenía una postura rarísima para dormir: metía la cabeza entre dos almohadas, de ahí su indomable peinado. Así que se tumbó de boca abajo entre mis dos almohadas y yo me abracé a su espalda.

A la mañana siguiente desperté lentamente. Abrí un ojo y vi que aún era pronto, así que me acurruqué aún más en la espalda de Tetsu e intenté volverme a dormir. Pasaba el rato y no conseguía conciliar el sueño así que decidí que si yo no dormía él tampoco. Empecé a repartir besitos detrás de su oreja, en la nuca, por los hombros, por la espalda. Kuroo se removió y ronroneó cual gato. Volví a acercarme a su oreja para susurrarle un “buenos días gatito” y volví con mi tarea de besar cada molécula de su ser. Cuando se dio por satisfecho se dio la vuelta y me abrazó por los hombros contra su pecho para darme un beso en la frente y seguir ronroneando. Yo seguí esparciendo besos por su cara, su cuello, sus clavículas, su pecho, y cuando me cansé subí a sus labios. Él me devolvió el beso medio dormido.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que tengo para hacer tortitas para desayunar.

\- Hmmmmmm sí pero vamos a quedarnos un ratito más así – me contestó mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

\- Tetsu me vas a romper – le dije entre risas, a lo que él me respondió apretándome aún más – Quita, que me haces daño.

Pero hizo caso omiso a mis quejas y se dio la vuelta, dejándome debajo suyo.

\- Dame mimitos – me dijo mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la mía.

\- Pareces un gatito – le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la nuca.

Así estuvimos durante un buen rato, Tetsu encima de mí, respirando contra mi cuello, y yo acariciándolo. Pensé que se iba a volver a dormir pero cuando menos me lo esperaba se incorporó, me dio un beso y fue en dirección al baño. Yo aproveché para ir a la cocina a ver que había para desayunar y cuando él volvió fui yo a asearme. Una vez estuvimos los dos despiertos ya en la cocina empecé a preparar las tortitas mientras Kuroo se dedicaba a abrazarme y seguirme bien pegado a todos lados. De verdad que parecía un gatito.


End file.
